The bet
by Natz5
Summary: His nose was beginning to itch and no matter how he twitched and wiggled it, the demanding need to scratch it wouldn't go away.  Jensen is caught in a tough situation. Whatever shall he do?


**A/N: Ok this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction for The Losers. I'm kind of basing this more on the movie-verse than the graphic novel seeing as I've only read the first one. Anyway I fell in love with the movie and especially Jensen, so I thought I would give it a shot. This is pure sillyness that I had stuck in my head for awhile and wanted to get it down.**

**I would love to know what you all think so please review and I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. To all the readers waiting on my other stories, I am so sorry about the delay and I am working on them right now.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own diddly squat :(**

* * *

His nose was beginning to itch and no matter how he twitched and wiggled it, the demanding need to scratch it wouldn't go away. He thought about raising his hand to deal with it, to relieve himself one might say but the smirk on the man opposite him made him stop. It wasn't even a smirk really, more of a minuscule raise of his lip.

Smug bastard.

He wouldn't give in, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by an amused voice behind him.

"Jensen, what the hell are you doing?"

"Pooch! Come scratch my nose!"

"I'm not going anywhere near your nose. I don't know where it's been."

He tried not to whine, he really did but this was driving him nuts.

"Pooooooooch! Come one, just one quick flick. You do this and I promise not to stay up all night watching Firefly again."

Pooch snorted, coming around to Jensen's side and plonking himself down at the table next to him. Jensen sent him a glare as he wobbled precariously on his perch.  
"Dude, even I know Firefly only had one season and you watched it all last night, so I think I'll pass on the whole nose scratching thing you've got going there."

"Ah but you forgot about the movie. Then there's special features and commentary. I can make it last a very long time."

Pooch stared at him, his eyes narrowing as he thought it over.

"Fine, but you owe me big time."

Jensen sighed in content as Pooch reached forward and scratched his nose. he kept his focus though. There was no room for mistakes this far in. If he lost he would never hear the end of it. Well Cougar wouldn't say anything but he knew the others wouldn't keep their silence.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing now?"

"I'm involved in a very important bet, life and death importance. Cougar thinks I can't stay still and balanced on the back legs of my chair for ten minutes. I accepted the challenge and so here we are seven minutes and forty eight seconds later. I am so going to win!"

There was a beat of silence as Pooch just stared at the excited hacker like he was nuts before turning to look at Cougar who had remained silent during this whole exchange. Cougar was leaning in his chair, the back of it resting against the wall. He had his arms crossed against his chest and his head was tilted forward so his chin rested on his arms. His ever present hat was tilted at such an angle that just covered his eyes. Pooch opened his mouth to say something before frowning as a thought crossed his mind. He got up from his seat and moved to crouch next to Cougar. He listened carefully to the snipers breathing, realization dawning as he grinned. With light hands he reached out to lift the brim of the famed hat, wanting to show Jensen his discovery before his nerves failed him. He heard the hackers gasp at his daring and once again hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. With the utmost concentration he lifted the hat, showing Jensen Cougars closed eyes. He grinned at his friends shocked expression before beginning the careful process of lowering the cowboy hat.

Safe to say what happened next took about ten years off both Pooch and Jensen.

Cougar surged forward, his chair slamming against the ground as he woke. Pooch leapt back like he had been burned, his heart pounding as he tried not to trip over anything.

"Jesus!" he yelled, his hand firmly planted over his heart.

It was nothing however to the very unmanly scream that came from Jensen as his chair finally tipped backwards, sending him crashing to the floor, limbs flailing everywhere. There was a beat of silence as each man took a moment to collect themselves. Then, from his sprawled position on the floor, Jensen raised his head, barely able to see his two team mates over the top of the table. His eyes narrowed as they locked onto cougars.

"You were asleep? This whole bloody time? Then who the hell have I been talking to for the past thirty minutes?"

Cougar managed to look a little sheepish, or as close to sheepish as Cougar was possible of looking.

"I fell asleep when you were talking about how 3D glasses were turning people into Zombies" He gave a small shrug. "You have a... soothing voice."

Silence fell over the cramped dining room as Pooch and Jensen let the information to sink in. Jensen frowned for a second before a startling smile lit his face.

"Oh... OK then."

And with that he was off, speaking a thousand words a minute- none of them easy to distinguish- as he pulled himself up and settled back down at the table. Pooch smiled as he turned and pushed the door open to the equally cramped kitchen, the voice of his team mates following him through.

"I so would have won the bet if you hadn't scared the beegeebes out of me."

Pooch could just picture the frown on Cougars face.

"What bet?"

* * *

**A/N: I know that Cougar would probably not say that much or sound like that but I'm using that old party line of 'creative influence' and what not. Still I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
